12 Weeks of Insanity
by DoomGirl
Summary: [Rated PG for humor and fluff in up coming chappies and the REAL summary is in the first chapter! Also it's romance and mystery, but I put only Horror and Humor cause their the H & H]
1. Meeting the Characters

Pirate: Heya. Pirate here! I'm starring in my first fanfiction! Of course, being the yaoi fan I am, this will be with all sorts of pairings! Of course, I'll post it on my DoomGirl account, seeing as this is the only account in which thousands of people know me from reviewing their fanfictions.. heh heh...

Summery: A couple of boys(Ren, Yoh, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Sephiroth)get trapped in a strange house, they have to survive with each other for 12 weeks straight! And love begins to blossom between the most unlikely pairs.....

Disclaimer: I own some of the last names, not all. Sora's last name is from a fanfiction called Crush. Read it, yaoi fans!

Chapter One: Meeting the characters

Okay this chapter is dedicated to meeting our actors!

Yoh Asukara: 14 year old. Lazy. Black hair, head phones, white shirt, black baggy pants, and a shaman tribe necklace.

Ren Tao: 14 year old. Strict and was brought up proper. Chinese shaman. Pointy black hair, cold gold eyes, black pajts, brown shirt.

Sora Uheadu(using a last name from a fave story.. ): 14 year old. Lazy, sort of. Brown spiky hair, white shirt, red vest, crown necklace, red baggy pants with silver crown chain, keyblade holder(chains), large yellow shoes.

Riku Tayuko: 15 year old. Sorta cold, and keeps his cool. Silver hair, sea blue eyes, tight yellow shirt, baggyish blue pants, largeish blue shoes. Wears dark keychain necklace.

Cloud Strife: 23 year old. Strict. Spiky blonde hair, striking blue eyes, black armored, red shirt underneath top armor, black pants, red cape, and sword sheath for his Buster Blade.

Sephiroth Tilokano: 26 year old. Strict. Long silver hair, sea blue eyes, black dresswear with white back covering to keep his wing outta the way. Small sheath on his back soemwhere for his long sword.

Okay. THat's the little thing bout the characters!! Of course, their not going to be OBVIOUS pairings.. 


	2. Chapter 1: Horrors and Humors

It was a peaceful day in Anime world. The suns (N/A: YES! There are 4 suns, and one looming cloud. There are also 6 moons. :)) were shining, the cloud was rumbling, and our fave. yaoi couples were making out. Ah yes, a peaceful day. Until..... Anna, Kairi, Aireth, Yuffie and two fangirls came storming to them. They dared them to spend 12 weeks in a haunted house. The boys took the challenge. Little did they know, they would meet some pretty strange things there!

()()()() Haunted House? ()()()

"Well, this is it, love." Ren said to Yoh, squeezing his hand tightly. They walked in. Two other boys came. "Well, we WERE dared and IF we go through with this, we'll get FREE ICE CREAM!" Sora said loudly. Riku chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's hair. They walked in. Next, Cloud and Sephiroth came. "Huh. Doesn't look haunted..." Cloud muttered as he studied the house. It was a large manision, painted black with peeling paint, blood stains, some human skeletons hanging with dried blood on their bones, and a graveyard in it's front yard. "Yeah... Not to scary." Sephiroth replied, his deep voice strong with scarasam. They walked in, also. The door closed and locked behind them. "Helloooo?" Sora called out into the dark dining room, looking around. Well, of course, he couldn't see, but did that make a diffrence to Sora? No, it didn't. Anyways, Riku hugged Sora close to him. His aquaine eyes shone through the darkness.

()()() Meanwhile, in the kitchen... ()()()

"WOAH!" Ren yelled as he blocked off a knife thrown. "Geez..." Yoh muttered. Another knife lifted into the air, throwing itself at Yoh this time. It stopped in mid air, and fell to the ground with a clatter. Yoh and Ren blinked in amazement, and decided to go to the living room. But that was the VERY wrong thing to do...

The Living Room

Cloud and Sephiroth were eating some popcorn they had brought, watching The Ring. Ren and Yoh absent mindly sat next to them. Nearing the end, they jumped for the remote, but found that it had vanished just as Yoh grabbed it. "Aw, don't be such a wuss!" Cloud yelled back at them. Sora and Riku found their way to the living room also, and sat down to watch the end.

A girl came from the well, knife in hand. She climbed through the TV screen. The six boys screamed and ran off to the bedrooms. DoomGirl cackled as she clicked off the tv and took off her diguse. "Oh, so fun to scare boys!" She said between giggles. "Yes, so fun to scare.." A voice whispered behind her. DoomGirl froze, and turned around. Yup, you guessed it. There stood the girl fom the well, knife in hand. "...... Crap." And with that, DoomGirl vanished in thin air. "Dang, never get to have any fun!" The girl muttered, retreating back to the movie.

----- The Bedrooms(Second floor) -----

Sora, Riku, Cloud, Sephiroth, Ren, and Yoh sighed as they slumped against the wall. "Boy.. Toooo close." Yoh muttered, Cloud nodding. "Well, we'll be staying here...." Ren said, looking around the room. The only problem was, it had only one large master bed. Ah well, never the lest, our 'heros' slept on the floor as each of the pairs took turns sleeping on the bed. But of course, the other four slept on sleeping bags graciously handed out by Sora after finding them in the closet where they were keeping a bright light from sucking in stuff to the Poltergist world. Of course, being the 'genius' Sora was, he closed the closet door. Of course, NOTHING keeps a poltergist from getting what it wants and when it wants it....

(N/A: Yes, I had coffee and watched Poltergist at the same time. No, I've never seen The Ring. Yes, I've heard bout it. Thank you. Oh, I don't own anything in this chapter except the ghost Seliena, her dog, her cat, and her horse! Oh, and I DO own a poltergist that comes later on. Cherry on now! Yes.. That made no sense.)

"GAAH! SORA! EVER WATCH POLTERGIST?!?!!?!" Riku yelled as Sora blinked. Sephiroth, Cloud, Yoh, and Ren hung onto each other's feet. The chain went like this:

Riku  
Sora  
Cloud  
Sephiroth  
Ren  
Yoh

"Naw. Mommy said it's toooo scary for meh." Sora grinned sheepishly. "BUT YOU JUST WATCHED THE DANGED RING WITH US!!" The other five yelled. "I'M SLIPPING!" Yoh yelled as the closet door swung open more, the light shining brighter. He grasped onto Ren's shoes harder, feeling his sweaty hands slipping. "Well, maybe I should've canceled my shoe polishings eairler.." Ren muttered as he reached down a hand to grab Yoh's hand as Yoh slipped, yelling. Yoh grabbed the hand, and resisted being pulled from the poltergists. "Uh Ren? You know you just let go of one of Sephiroth's shoes.. And now YOUR slipping." Yoh said, blinking. "SHOT!!!!" Ren yelled, and they dropped down to the floor. Moaning, they looked at the clsoet, where the door was closing, hiding the light. "Uh.. Lets go uh.. To the uh.. Bathroom?" Yoh and Sora suggested. The others nodded, creeping down to the large bathroom. Ren shut the door behind them. Yoh quickly turned on the lights. Everyone looked at the large mirror. And the lights went off.

Soon after, they were running down the hall with Bloody Mary chasing after them with an axe. Yes, they had disturbed her when Sora screamed. Seliena watched sadly as they were chased. Her pale blue eyes glinted slightly. "Hali, when will we every be.. Resting peacefully? Is it destained for us to stay here?" She muttered to a black cat. (N/A: If you've seen the black cat from Pet Cementary, then yes. That's what little Hali looks like.)

Hali mewled. "Yeah... Naw." A large weredog said from behind them. His black fur was ruffled and stained with blood, his red eyes were glinting. The ghost girl twirled her long, blonde-light brown hair around a pale finger. "Ah well..." She sighed. Her white dress (Mind you, it being torn at the knees) ruffled slightly from a drafty wind.

------------------- END OF CHAPTER!!! --------------

Ah, hoped you liked it! Yus. There was ze funneh humor. YUS! THERE WAS ZE STRANGE AND UNRULY HORROR! Humorous horror, really. Now, YOU get to decide which movie gets to beh featured next!

A.) Jeepers Creepers  
B.) Mars Attack (real old movie, but good. colored)  
C.) Uh.. RANDOM!  
Or D.) One you've heard of! (email meh with the details.. I'll beh changing my email soon enough, so email it to )

Also, disclaimer was in the last chapter. Ciao!


End file.
